veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
The American Peas
Appearance The American Peas is a Group peas beady eyes and nose freckles or no freckles. Acting *Workers in "Rack Shack and Benny" ' ' *Israelites in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" ' ' *Ark Peas in "Josh and the Big Wall" ' ' *Monks in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" ' ' *Themselves and Warrior Band in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" ' ' *Policemans in "Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" ' ' *Themselves in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" ' ' *Themselves in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" ' ' *Themselves in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" ' ' *Themselves in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" ' ' *Themselves in "King of the Quest" ' ' *Themselves in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Themselves in "A New Job" *Themselves in "Massproudtion Madness" *Themselves in "Gravity Rises" *Themselves in "Inspicable Me" *Themselves in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Themselves in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Themselves in "Blue Fairly Tale" *Themselves in "Robin Hood the Clean" *Themselves in "Nharlie and Sola" *Themselves in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Themselves in "Scavergant Hunt" *Themselves in "Growed Up" *Themselves in "Paris the Movie" *Themselves in "Go Wild" *Themselves in "Castle Capers" *Themselves in "Sleeping Beauty" *Themselves in "King William and Bunny" *Themselves in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *Themselves in "Douglas The Boy Who Married a King" *Themselves in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Themselves in "Kyle and the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Themselves in "The Ballad of Little Jenna" *Themselves in "SnoodlePrequel" *Themselves in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Themselves in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad" *Themselves in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything and Me" *Themselves in "The Tale of a Empress" *Themselves in "Elliott and the Amazing Promise" *Themselves in "William: The Little Boy That Cloudn't" *Themselves in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville 2" *Themselves in "Sweetpea Girl" *Themselves in "Prince John's Revenge" *Themselves in "Nothing But the Parallels of the True and the Secret Attract" *Themselves in "Robin Hood the Brave of Nottingham" *Themselves in "Alphonse Catches a Cold" *Themselves in "Noah's ARK: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Themselves in "Tangled" *Themselves in "Robin Hood" *Themselves in "A Warrior's Tale" *Themselves in "Last Holiday" *Themselves in "Brave" *Themselves in "Pinocchio" *Themselves in "Madeline Lost in Paris" *Themselves in "Lord of the Rings: The Return of King" *Themselves in "Barbie Magic of Pegasus" *Themselves in "Snow White" *Themselves in "Chicken Little" *Themselves in "Barbie and the Diamond Castle" *Themselves in "Rubbadubbers" *Themselves in "Santa Claus is Comin' To Town" *Themselves in "My Little Pony the Princess Promenade" *Themselves in "Back at the Backyard" *Themselves in "Disrespectiods" *Themselves in "Cow and Chicken" *Themselves in "Rocket Power" *Themselves in "The Emperors New School" *Themselves in "Sonic" *Themselves in "The Dalons" *Themselves in "Captain Underpants" *Themselves in "Doug" *Themselves in "The Magic of School Bus" *Themselves in "Camp Lazlo" *Themselves in "My Little Pony The Runaway Rainbow" *Themselves in "Candy" *Themselves in "Red Riding Hood" *Themselves in "Swan Princess" *Themselves in "Little Charley Bear" *Themselves in "Ren and Stimpy" *Themselves in "No David!" *Themselves in "Hey Arnold" *Themselves in "The Angry Beavers" *Themselves in "Rescue Heroes" *Themselves in "Foster's Home For Imagineary Friends" *Themselves in "The Brave Little Toaster" *Themselves in "Dexer's Laboratory" *Themselves in "American Dad" *Themselves in "My Gym Panther's a Monkey" *Themselves in "Skunk Fu" *Themselves in "The Pebble and the Penguin" *Themselves in "Apple Jacks" *Ants in "A VeggieTale's Life" *Themselves in "Larry Hears a Who" Category:Characters Category:Peas Category:Kids Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Noah and the Big Rain Category:Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough Category:Nharlie and Sola